The Moment I Saw You
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: I.. I've been looking for you," - Fate. "I didn't know what happened to you, but I'm glad that you're still the same Fate-chan, I don't want to lose you anymore," - Nanoha. Slight AU. "I missed you, Nanoha"
1. Prologue 00

A/N: This is my first NanoFate fanfic and first fanfic. So, please be gentle?

**The Moment I Saw You**  
~ W.K.

Prologue

Today, I decided to skip my classes. It has been a boring day so far, walking in places where there are crowded people. Checking out a few clothing store and going out without buying anything from it. And then I started pondering as to why I skipped classes. Oh, it was Yuuno-kun.

'_I love you, Nanoha. Please go out with me.'_

'_I'm sorry. Yuuno-kun… I-"_

'_You don't have to answer me right away, think about it first.'_

I kept on walking in the crowd. Bumping into people I didn't know. Slightly tripping, even if the ground is flat, fixing my uniform every now and then, while looking for new places to go to. I left Vivio in Hayate's home for today, since she decided that she would be doing her thesis at home and skip school.

Yuuno has been one of my good friends since I was nine years old. But… he has always been… 'Just a friend,' I don't even know how I can turn him down without hurting his feelings, or how to go back on how we used to be. Yuuno-kun is only a friend. I stopped walking for a while and felt a slight bump on my left shoulder.

"Sorry," I looked at from whom the voice came from and saw a streak of blonde hair pass across my face. I thought she was unfamiliar, but this strawberry scent from her hair that was gallantly swayed by the wind. Why is it so nostalgic to me?

The figure that bumped into me stopped on her tracks, she was wearing an all black outfit, and she also has long blonde hair with a black ribbon tied at the bottom. _'A student from the Enforcer Department?'_ I thought to myself. When she turned to look at me, I felt my heart skip a bit. At the same time, I felt heat stroke creep into my skin… into my head. I might've been sweating a lot.

--

She looked so disturbed, so distracted. This cute girl with brownish hair, at least a head shorter than I am, has been walking in this district for at least three hours. I have seen those four men by that alley eyeing this girl with quite a few good looks at her body, and luscious chest. I should try to save her so I'll be waiting here for a while.

But this girl, she looked so familiar, too familiar. I just suddenly had the urge to… hug her, touch her, and keep her protected in my arms. My face turned red a little, because of the aggressive thought. But before I realized, I already bumped into her shoulder.

I stared into her slate blue eyes, catching the sweet scent of cinnamon that obviously came from a bakery. My eyes widened so… I turned around to face her.

"I… I've been looking for you," I didn't know what came over me, but, that, must've been my true feelings. "Nanoha." I breathed her name, syllable by syllable, as I saw her face blush, I did so myself.

She looked at me with worry, confusion, and happiness written all over her face. She opened her mouth.

"F-Fate-cha-.." Before I heard my name uttered fully… she collapsed as I caught her in my arms. Nanoha had never been good with crowds. Having a little heat stroke amidst the sun shining up above and people chattering and walking all around is not something new.

I brought her to a nearby bench and let her lie down with her head on my lap. I looked at her face, and scanned her peaceful expression. She had been wearing a white and blue uniform. _'Instructor Division? We have been in the same university and I didn't know?'_ I thought to myself and removed a strand of hair that's been going inside her nose for a while now. I laughed to myself.

"I missed you, Nanoha."

Xxx

A/N: And that's been the prologue! Please tell me what you think! I'm not really sure on what I am going to do with this story but, I just wrote what I felt like writing. Please review! Because they may make my heart feel loved. I thank you for patiently reading my very first fanfiction. I anticipate your reviews! I hope it's not so bad. =) ~W.K.


	2. It Took You So Long 001

**UPDATE: **I apologize for making it confusing as to I might have forgotten to edit the POVs before I posted it. *bow* I have edited it for those who might read it in the future. Thank you for keeping up with me. :D

A/N: I am so happy that I got so many heartfelt reviews. *teary eyed* Thank you very much! *bows* and a shout out! Thank you so much to my beloved best friend and suitor for editing the prologue. And still my beloved best friend for continuing to edit this chapter and the chapters coming after this.

I'm sorry for this being late, because it got caught up with our card class giving (or giving of grades) while editing. We make sure to give you our best!

I got a lot of questions, but I hope this chapter answers most of them, if not, I shall answer them next chapter! :D

**The Moment I Saw You**  
~ W.K.

Chapter – 01

**NANOHA** POV

I got distracted by the sharp light that shines directly into my eyes. I heard birds softly chirping a melody, followed by a familiar song being hummed. I closed my eyes trying to recall what had happened a few minutes ago.

Then I quickly opened my eyes, and tried to stand up fast. But before crashing towards two soft balls of cushion and I fell right back at where I was lying down. The humming also stopped as the soft breeze made the trees rustle. My eyes opened widely and blushed at the sight.

"F-Fate-chan?!" I called to her, but she just returned me a smile. 'Did my forehead just hit her breasts?' I thought to myself, as I still blushed to the fact that she's grown so much.

We're sitting on a bench that's under the shade of a tree. I last remembered being in the district, but it seems like I'm in the park nearby not far from it. I realized that I'm sleeping on her lap but it seems that I can't tell how long it was. I decided to sit down properly and I felt that our hands almost touch each other.

"You actually got me worried. I thought you will never wake up." She turned to me, still with that gorgeous smile plastered on her face. Now I just remembered**,** why Yuuno-kun, had always been just a friend. "I bumped into you at around 10am and look, it's already 3pm. Were you sleeping properly at night?"

'Sharp as ever.' Fate-chan never ceases to amaze me, well… when it comes to my health. "Nyahaha… I got caught again." It's been so long when I last saw her… "Fate-chan…" I looked down to her hand, leaning my head unto her shoulder and called her name again. "Fate-chan… Fate-chan…"

I felt her touch my chin and made me look into her red eyes. "Don't worry, Nanoha. Since I found you now, I'm never going to leave you again. I swear that to the lightning and stars." I felt her tuck my hair into the back of my ear. "Nanoha, you're sweating again, I'll walk you home. Where do you live now?"

"Fate-chan… I'm still in Uminari City." She noticed the sad emotion shown all over my face. "I've always been there… always been there… waiting for your return… what happened to you?" I stared closer into her eyes.

She suddenly avoided my gaze and said, "I was… afraid." It is also painful for me to see Fate-chan's eyes. She must have gone through a lot. At least one part of her still hasn't changed. I chuckled a little and she turned to look at me. "Wh-what?"

"You don't have to tell me yet. I'm willing to listen when you're ready. I didn't even know what happened to you within the last ten years that I lost my connection to you. Though I'm glad that I saw you again, I'm so glad that it was you whom I bumped in the streets and that you haven't changed. I wanted to know what happened to you…" I told her, seeing a blush flash across her face… at least, I was sure that I am conveying my feelings to her properly. "Tell me, Fate-chan." Why is it that I feel so pale?

"Nanoha? Nanoha?"

The last thing that I saw was her worried face.

**FATE** POV

Right after we came out of Nanoha's room, Momoko-san walked me down their stairs into their house's living room. It was still the same, the wood creaks on the stairs, and the light wallpaper. They are all still the same.

"Fate-chan, thank you so much for bringing Nanoha home. We were really worried." Momoko-san and Shiro-san hasn't changed at all. I was afraid that they would turn my visit down after disappearing for all of these years. But I guess, some things don't change, like Nanoha. "She skipped school, her professors called us that she hadn't been in school. Hayate-chan also said she didn't know where Nanoha was and left Vivio-chan in her house."

'_Vivio?'_ I think Momoko-san noticed the confused look in my face and explained that Nanoha had adopted a child she had saved when she was assigned into a reconnaissance mission. "Oh, that adorable child in the picture inside Nanoha's room? I'd love to meet her."

Momoko-san led me into their living room as Shiro-san was reading a newspaper on the Dining Table. "Since it's already around 4pm, she should be home soon." Shiro-san told me just as when the door opened.

"I'm Home!" I saw blonde hair pop from the door, and right after it was a child of around ten. "Momoko-obaa-san, Shiro-ojii-san, I'm home!" She greeted once more, and looked around the living room.

She has twin-tailed ponytails like Nanoha when she was around her age. Her eyes are heterochromatic, green on the right and red on the left. She turned to give me a confused look. I returned her a smile, and she cocked her head to one side and showed me an expression of confusion. _'She's just like, Nanoha.'_

"Hello there. I'm Fate Testarossa-Harlaown," I walked over to her and kneeled in-front of her holding out a hand. It must have been hard to look up to me, since I'm a bit tall. She stared more into me and accepted my hand.

"T-Takamachi Vivio. Nice to meet you, Fate-san!" What a shy child. I smiled at her, taking her hand and sitting with her on the couch. She kept on staring at me.

"Oh dear, Vivio-chan, I know that Fate is such a beauty but staring is a no-no. Your Nanoha-mama might scold you for that." Momoko-san told Vivio who immediately snapped out of her trance but she still continued on staring at me. _'Nanoha-mama? How cute.'_

"Vivio?" I called to her and she quickly dropped the endearing look and muttered, 'I'm sorry, Fate-san' under her breathe. I couldn't help but chuckle at the child's modesty. "Uh-hn. Don't worry about it, I don't really mind. It's not like I'm not used to it, your Nanoha-mama used to do that in the past too." I heard footsteps coming down, it must be Nanoha.

"Mom? Dad? Is Fate-chan still—" Nanoha said and stared at me as well. "Fate-chan! Vivio!" She looked at us who still haven't talked much, while Vivio went behind Nanoha to hide. I just smiled at her, and Shiro-san and Momoko-san just laughed.

"Your hair is wild." I told her and chuckled a bit. I saw Vivio look at her hair and chuckle a bit as well.

"I was worried you might've left already before we even get to talk, and you just tease me, mou." I saw her ruffle Vivio's hair who complained about being not a small child anymore. "You have met Vivio eh? Vivio, this is Fate-chan, she's my best friend." Nanoha introduced me, with Vivio greeting me again.

I heard the door opened and heard a familiar voice, "The person she deeply loves and waited for ages," There, my face flushed and turned towards the door right away.

"Hayate!"

**NANOHA** POV

I did actually half-expected that Hayate-chan would be materializing at my door just a few minutes after IsawFate-chan. It's been long since all three of us have bonded together.

"Hayate-chan! You know it's not like that!" I completely denied what I've been truthfully feeling, and was rather surprised when Fate-chan also said the same line. Does Fate-chan even feel the same way? Isn't she just… like this because, she's embarrassed easily? Mom might just love to butt in the conversation to make it harder to deny.

"Now, this looks like a tomato party." Hayate-chan said and grinned.

"I just got back and you're not even making my face rest from all the embarrassment you're giving me, mou." Fate-chan said and blushed harder.

"Well, seems like our very TALL blonde coke figure here has a lot to talk about, how 'bout… a surprise overnight stay?" Hayate told all of us, breaching whole arm from Fate's head up to her thighs upon saying 'tall' making Fate-chan blush as usual. "Is it alright, Momoko-san? Shiro-san?" Then she turned to look at my parents to ask for confirmation.

"How 'bout you Fate-chan?" Hayate-chan asked Fate-chan, who in turn replied to her that she would just be calling her mom so she wouldn't worry. I guess Lindy-san hasn't changed as well.

Hayate-chan kept on talking with my parents as I stared at Fate-chan's form talking to her mom.

"Mother, it's alright to stay in Nanoha's home right?" I saw her nod and smile. "I'm worried about Nanoha, so don't worry about me okay?" That line made my face burn to no ends until I decided to turn around so Fate won't catch it. "If you need me urgently, you can just directly call me using Bardiche. Yes, Good day, Mother." I heard the transmission close and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah-ha, looks like Fate-chan is done now, let's invade Nanoha's room now?" Hayate-chan half-dragged me and Fate-chan upstairs. "We will be intruding now~"*

"Go back down here at dinner time alright?" Mom shouted at us, while we all answered in unison, 'Yes!'

"Ah, Vivio?" I called to my daughter. I heard a reply and continued on, "Come in too, I'll introduce you better with Fate-chan okay?"

"Yes, Nanoha-mama! I'll just finish my homework!" Vivio replied from the dining table as she continued to write, with Dad monitoring her.

We all then went inside my room.

**FATE **POV

Nanoha's room hasn't changed much. Aside from the bed that has become bigger, well, I suppose Nanoha is… well… bigger now. And a door with the label 'Vivio' Everything is still the same, the wooden floor, her small side table with a lamp, pink curtains, pink bed sheets. Why does it feel like I'm the only one who's changed?

"You still like pink, Nanoha." I told her and got a flushed and guilty reply.

"B-but, Fate-chan! You still like yellow and black!" She told answered me while Hayate chuckled. I guess she's right.

Nanoha sat on her bed, while Hayate and I sat on the pillows so we can start talking.

"So what do we talk about?" I asked the two of them as I got stared it. "Y-Yes?" I felt my face blushed by just getting looked at a lot.

"Tell us what happened, Fate-chan." Hayate told me with her tone having a drop of seriousness in it. I turned to look at Nanoha who had such worried eyes. Please, Nanoha, don't look at me with those eyes… it makes me feel so… bare.

"I guess… I have been gone too long." I felt myself shiver. "But I'll tell you, but just promise me… to not danger yourselves, please. Most especially, you, Nanoha."

"Then, I promise, Fate-chan." I stared into her slate-blue eyes. I know that once I told Nanoha, and most especially Hayate, I know what's going to happen. And together with knowing what's to happen, I swear under the lightning and stars, I'll protect both of them.

"Well… I was… I got accused of murder."

A/N: And then! XD Don't think that everything is going far too fast, I swear it's not. I'm really sorry for updating late. We put our best into making this chapter best. I hope you enjoyed it.

Then to answer a few reviews, in this storyline, is currently in the ViVid Timeline/Ageline. Vivio is 10, Hayate, Fate and Nanoha are 23. Teana (Yes, Teana) is 21, Subaru (Yes, Subaru) is 20. Please also expect the Wolkenritter, Erio and Caro, the Numbers, and Einhart Stratos. If you ask about history, yes, the Precia Incident, the JS Incident, Book of Darkness Incident still applies. Although, in the JS Incident, this fanfic would make it look like, Fate helped Nanoha and Hayate, without knowing it.

Let's just say that, 'This is just the start of Riot Force 6.' The main setting would be in Non-Administrated Planet No. 97 and Mid-childa. Please look forward for more! I would not let everyone down, most especially those who took their time to review for my very short prologue. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ~ W.K.


	3. Let's Start Again? 002

A/N: I really love you guys! Sorry for the last confusing chapter. I shall not forget to label them now. :D I changed genres from Humor to Drama. Let's just say… I forgot the whole concept so I just decided to drop every filler, and finish the story.

And for now **a shout out to Alavon, **thank you for that comment, I will keep it in mind. =) Told ya I'm a newbie in this. xD ~ W.K.

**The Moment I Saw You**

~ W.K.

Chapter – 02

**NANOHA **POV

"I got accused of murder," Fate-chan said, she didn't even turned to look at us. It might've been the shocked expression that we gave her that threw her off guard. She looked down to her hands and started playing with her fingers.

After Fate-chan said those words, all of us had been engulfed into an awkward atmosphere. Little did I know that, the strong Fate-chan I know, the Fate-chan I would never want to have teary eyes, had already started sobbing.

"F-Fate-chan! P-please don't… please don't cry…" I stood up from my bed and rushed to hug her. It's so painful that she's all clouded into this miserable past… and I… I couldn't do anything about it.

"Fate-chan! Don't try to remember it if you don't want to! I'm sorry if it sort of seemed like we were forcing you to tell us!" Hayate-chan had knelt near Fate-chan and I and started to softly pat the crying blonde. "But I'll only tell you this… Fate-chan, even if you went missing for a long time, and cut connections to us even telepathically, we would never change. But, don't bottle up your problems, Nanoha-chan and I can help."

I heard soft footsteps on the stairs walking towards my door, but it didn't knock or enter. "Nanoha! Dinner's ready! Come down soon okay?" It was Mom, time for dinner. I looked at Hayate who nodded at me and went for the door.

"Momoko-san!" I heard Hayate say and closed the door. Fate-chan continued on sobbing, but it's become lesser and lesser.

"Fate-chan… It's okay… cry it all out… I'm sure it would lessen the pain." I told her and softly combed her hair with my fingers.

Fate-chan's hair is so silky, the same silky blonde hair I held in my hands years ago. Her now beautiful red eyes seem to be lonely again… she must've gone through all of these alone… I'm feeling so weak that when the time she needed me, I was not there to help her.

"Fate-chan… I'll always be here with you. You won't be going through things alone anymore. I will never let you be lonely again. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want. I don't want to see you cry." I told her as her sobbing subsided. I felt her arms hug me back and her head dig onto the space between my neck and shoulder deeper.

"Thank you… Nanoha." She hugged me tighter and held deep breathes to calm herself. "I'm so sorry… I thought I could finally say it to somebody else… and I just broke down like this." I heard the door open and Hayate went in again.

"There's time for everything Fate-chan, we can all wait until you're ready. You don't have to rush it." Hayate-chan said, and sat on my bed. "In any case, Momoko-san said, it's alright, I told them not to wait for us, but she said they would so we can all have a 'complete family dinner,' Shall we?"

"Fate-chan?" I looked at the blonde in my arms and stared into her beautiful eyes. I saw her nod and so we stood up and went down stairs.

**FATE **POV

"I apologize for making your regular dinner time late," I apologized. It must have been very late for their dinner now. "I'm sorry too, Vivio,"

"No, Fate-san, it's alright. I knew you have a lot to tell Nanoha-mama, so I don't really mind." She answered me, with complete honesty that made me blush. Even the—

"Even the child knows the true 'feelings' of these two, now why is there nothing happening here?" Hayate said and started pondering to herself. I looked at Nanoha who made eye-contact with me. We both blushed and looked away.

"My…" Momoko-san made this 'suspicious' expression and made the situation even harder to deny. I don't want to deny anything. I… I love Nanoha, that's why I couldn't bring her to get involved with me… even if I long for her so much.

"Well then, should we start eating now? The food is going to become cold." Shiro-san said and smiled at me. Thank you for saving me, Shiro-san, I just felt like I could get bullied by Momoko-san, Hayate and even Vivio in no time. It seems like I was that obvious.

**HAYATE **POV

These two… it's so obvious that they love each other, but why do they just try to deny each other's feelings? Well… after all those years, and the feeling still stayed even if they have forgotten, then must I say this is true love. Should I make my move? But Fate-chan just came back and all, I should give them time to 'catch up' if Fate-chan would allow it anyway…

But… what made them forget? Is it the distance? Is it the time? Well, even if I DO know the truth, I feel like, there's still something missing, was it honesty? Or was it something else?

The night continued as if it was as normal as any day, with just another voice chimed into the usual laughter.

"Nanoha?" I heard Fate's voice, I wonder why there is worry and a tint of nervousness in it, but it was adorable, I just smiled.

Nanoha turned to look at the blonde, sharing a moment by themselves, as the rest talked as if they possess a world of their own.

"Vivio how is it with Einhart? Getting a long better than ever?" I asked the heterochromatic child as she started answering me in such honesty and excitement. Nanoha and Fate still continued on to looking at each other, before a very unusual question has popped in.

"How is… Yuuno?" Fate asked. I felt Nanoha waver from her seat, as if in discomfort. Ah, right, Yuuno did confess to her today. Then that would really make her feel a bit awkward.

"Yuuno-kun? Still the same as ever, he's working in the Infinity Library at Mid-Childa, although he does his paperwork in the campus." Nanoha answered avoiding Fate's gaze. Was it to escape from the understanding red orbs watching her actions like a hawk?

"I see…" Fate answered and looked at Vivio, and then back to Nanoha. "Tell me…what's wrong?" Nanoha turned to look at Fate in a surprised manner, that even Fate got surprised.

"I… I'm fine, Fate-chan, don't worry about it." Nanoha said and stood up to clean the dishes. Fate stood up to follow her but I stopped her.

"Fate-chan let me do it. You're the star guest tonight, no work is needed for you to do, go bond with Vivio." I told her as she turned to look at Vivio, who just gave her a smile, too smug. It's almost like Nanoha's.

"Well then, I should go and do that." Fate smiled at me, and went on to talk with Vivio. I walked over to Nanoha and helped her wash the dishes. Her washing them and myself wiping them dry.

"Nanoha-chan, tell me?" I told her, and notice her hands gripping the sponge a bit tighter.

"How… should I say this? It's like, I feel so confused, and happy, and doubtful at the same time." She answered on continued on. _Doubtful? Why?_

"That's hard. Is it something you really don't want to share anybody?" I told her as we continued on to our task.

"I don't know… how I would tell, Fate-chan that, Yuuno-kun confessed to me, without telling her I love her." The brunette told me, I'm a bit shocked that she still wanted to conceal her feelings for her best friend, but in this case, and then I will make my move. Well, this is just a small help, so I hope they appreciate it.

**-ooo**

This night was very long. A lot of talk and catching up happened. But there's still this small tension that was present in the whole atmosphere. It was as if someone is concealing something, and that would be Nanoha-chan and her worry about Yuuno-kun. But what is Fate-chan hiding? Is she caught up in something? As a friend who worries for her friends to death. I should never let this happen again.

"Fate-chan?" I called to my blonde friend as she watched Nanoha sleep. She looked at me her eyes filled with sadness, but she still smiled. "I know something's bothering you. I also know that you just can't say it out of the blue. Is it danger?"

"Yes. Hayate, you haven't changed, always on the spot huh?" She told me and chuckled a bit. A tear dropping from her eye.

"You just disappeared, doesn't mean we'll change you know. Nanoha-chan searched for you, everyday, everywhere. And you were just in the same school, at the other building. Goodness gracious." I told her and face palmed.

"I didn't actually leave city, for who knows how long I disappeared. I was just… here, not showing myself. It was actually hard, I wanted to see her. But I decided not to…"

"Cause it means danger?"

"Exactly. Hayate, I don't know what I'll do… I don't know…"

Oh dear. If they're going crazy for each other. Well… I'm going crazy for the both of them.

"Well then, let's get some sleep then?"

-**ooo**

**NANOHA **POV

I heard the soft chirping of the birds. I figured it should've been morning. I softly opened my eyes scanning my surroundings, and feeling a bit crowded.

"Deciding on skipping class again today, sleeping beauty?" my blonde, beloved, not that she knows it, told me. I blushed and covered my face with my blanket.

"Did I fall asleep earlier than you did yesterday?" I asked her, I probably did. I probably.

"Yes you did." She told me and smiled, so radiant… yet so distant.

"Fate-chan!" I heard mom call from downstairs, with Onee-chan opening the door at the exact timing.

"Onee-chan! You look worried what's wrong…?"

"Fate, last night… you're mother got caught up in an accident." Oneechan said as she stretched out her hand. "A female with long orange hair, together with a short haired girl with bluish violet hair is downstairs right now, and asked us to give this, to you."

I saw Fate's hand shiver, her eyes filled with anger, as she looked at the letter with her name on it.

"Fate-chan… what's wron—"

"I'm sorry, Nanoha." She told me, and dashed downstairs.

A/N: Don't think I've forgotten it! Quite a short chapter I know. I apologize… BUT! This is to signify I haven't forgotten those who are looking forward to this story. I will update soon, hopefully X3 ~W.K.


	4. Yes You 003

A/N: I thought everyone forgot about my story. T_T It actually made my heart so full when I saw everyone's reviews. Thank you! Now I'm so inspired to continue... so here it is! And nope, it's not a universe after StrikerS, it's on the same timeline, but AU. =D I'll be changing POVs a lot of times, many things happening at one time is hard. I'll manage, I hope. =3

**The Moment I Saw You**

By ~W.K.

Chapter – 03

**Fate **POV

I don't know why this is happening. I don't know how they found out my mother was alone, I don't... this is my fault. This is just my fault again. I don't want this to happen, not to Hayate, definitely not to Nanoha, and her family.

I clutched the letter in my right hand and saw Teana and Subaru looking for me as they sat in the Takamachi Residence's living room, uncomfortable.

"Fate-san, they're coming." Teana said a serious look plastered at her face. While Subaru continuously looked at the door way. Back to Fate, Nanoha's family, then at the door again.

"Were you chased?" I asked them, worried, looking at the door as well. I heard someone coming down the stairs, I hope it's not Nanoha, I hope it's not Nanoha, I hope it's not—

"Fate-chan." Hayate called to her tapping her shoulder. "Need to go so fast huh?"

"Sorry." I told her and looked back at my companions.

"Erio and Caro are doing fine. Admiral Chrono is in the hospital with Lindy-san." Teana said as she explained, slightly elbowing Subaru to calm her down. "What are we going to do?"

"I need to see my mother, even if I already know she's safe with Chrono." I told her and looked at the door way again. "I don't want to drag anyone else in this."

I turned around and looked at Shiro-san, Miyuki-san, Momoko-san, and Hayate. I bowed and said, "I'm really sorry for the short stay. And for the serious atmosphere... but... Thank you for the night."

"But, Fate-chan, breakfast?" Momoko-san asked me. I couldn't refuse her... but I have to.

"I'm sorry, Momoko-san, I would have to pass. I know Hayate can finish my share." I looked at Hayate and winked at her. "I will... in another day. Thank you very much, Momoko-san."

I then turned at Hayate. "Please tell Nanoha... I missed her, so much."

"We'll be going now!" I told them and bowed, Teana and Subaru in my tow.

"Thank you for having us!" Teana and Subaru said bowed. We immediately closed the door, and started running.

"Enemy approaching at 125km/h. Estimated time of collision, 10 minutes." Bardiche told me as I started to feel alarmed. "9 minutes."

"Teana, Subaru, go to the hospital, and tell them I'll be there soon." I told them as I transformed into my barrier jacket, Bardiche in Jet Zanber mode.

"But, Fate-san—" Subaru tried cutting my off, but I held my hand in-front of her, telling her I'll be fine.

"8 minutes."

"Uminari City Central Hospital." Teana said, and parted ways with me, draggin Subaru with her.

"Thank you." I flew away on the direction I came from. "Bardiche, how long is the real time of collision?"

"10 seconds, sir."

"Thanks."

**Nanoha **POV

Fate-chan... when I just saw you again... you leave immediately and tell me 'Sorry.' I saw Hayate-chan get up and went downstairs with Oneechan. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see the image of her leaving, and getting the thought that she'll disappear again... I don't want to...

"Master, a large amount of Magical Energy is headed towards this direction in 3 minutes." I looked at Raising Heart on top of my table, my eyes widening.

"I think the target is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, my Master."

I looked at her, and stared at the open window inside my room. Without thinking, I transformed into Aggressive and flew out of it.

"_Hayate-chan, distract my family for me a bit? I know you notice this too. And most probably, Fate-chan as well." _I mentally told Hayate-chan who answered a 'leave it to me!', and flew trying to cross paths with the enormous amount of magical energy.

"It changed directions my Master." Raising Heart informed me as she glowed. "Heading Northwest at the speed of 125km/h,"

"How long until its collision time with Fate-chan?"

"30 seconds, my master."

**Hayate** POV

I can sense a large magical energy from far away heading this direction. I don't know if that's the reason Fate-chan is too alarmed, but if you ask me to make sense. Yes it is. I left Nanoha-chan upstairs cause she needs time to brace herself, 'cause her beloved might leave again and not go back.

'_Rein?'_ I contacted as I distracted Nanoha-chan's family so she can leave and save Fate-chan.

'_Yes Hayate?'_ Rein answered me as I pinpoint the magical coordinates of the energy in order to track it.

'_I want you to track this energy in these coordinates and tell me where it came from.'_ I gave her the coordinates, and then she told me she'll get back to it in 3 minutes. _'Send in Vita-chan and Signum on field too.'_

"Do you know why Fate-chan had to leave right away, Hayate-chan? And I thought she could go and catch up with Nanoha-chan… and visit Lindy-san together." Momoko-san asked me, so I practically brought up a lie.

"Ah, it's because she really needs to go right away the next morning, she suddenly remembered she had an emergency to attend to." I practically made it all up. If God had a clock that moves when a person lies, he would be sitting in-front of mine using it as a fan.

**Fate **POV

'_Nanoha?' _Why, why is Nanoha…?

"Divine…" I heard a familiar voice and a familiar bundle of energy 10 seconds away from my position. "Buster!"

A pink projectile fired past me and through the large amount of energy headed for me.

"Nanoha!" I called out to the direction where the pink projectile came from.

"We just met yesterday and now… we're practically flying on the same sky again. It makes me happy." She told me with a smile and of course with a hint of sadness and worry in her tone.

"Nanoha…" I could only utter her name, before I felt the enemy stand up again, still in position. I looked at it, and in shock, I saw a figure. "A gadget drone…?"

A figure with blue long twin tails, a blue short skirt and a dark blue cape. What is this…?

"F-Fate-chan…?" Nanoha said as she looked at the gadget drone that looked like my child version. It's in metal scrapes like a gadget drone, but it definitely has the figure same as her. "No, it can't be. Is this a gadget drone… another clone?"

The word clone hit me as if it was still possible to clone… wait, it IS still possible to clone. But why would… who would… my eyes widened in shock, and realization.

**Hayate **POV

'_Hayate-chan! Th-the energy waves… it's coming from…'_ I heard Rein practically shout at my ear.

'_Calm down, I can hear you okay?'_ I told her and sighed.

'_The transmissions of the energy! They're comi- -m som- -er'_ It became cluttered? Why is it becoming cluttered? The transmissions…?

I half-panicked, they're coming for me too. They suddenly became many, without a main force, a naval force, fighting this many is too impossible. One of us three have to put up a barrier, and I'm the only one who can do it, right now.

"Ah, Momoko-san, I'll just go inside the comfort room, alright?"I excused myself and went inside the bathroom. I summoned a barrier, large enough to cover at least the supposed battlefield I estimated.

'_Rein!'_ I called to her again.

'_Hayate! We're all going there. Go to the battlefield where Testarossa is.'_ I heard Signum's voice and the mental transmission immediately went down.

I have to go and help them. I really have a bad feeling regarding this. Talk about, happy reunion. I transformed into my Knight Armour, and headed for Nanoha-chan's and Fate-chan's locations.

**Nanoha **POV

'_This type of energy…_' I refuse to believe this. I refuse to believe this… for Fate-chan's sake... "I don't believe this!"

Fate-chan turned her head and looked at me, and then she looked back at the blue Fate-chan in-front of her.

"I am Material-L." The light blue haired Fate-chan said and started laughing. "Interesting how I could actually meet my Original right away, and then see Material-S' original too. Interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Fate-chan asked the person who claimed as being 'Material-L' "Why are you…"

"Let me answer your question then, Original. I'm in fact a fragment left from Reinforce after she wasn't allowed to stop her cycle even after sacrificing herself. Though I am a fragment, I was found by Precia Testarossa and Jail Scaglietti where they joined forces in order to create the most powerful mages. Mixed with Mid-childan and Belkan magic we overpower everyone." Material-L told us in a 'matter of fact' way shaking her head left and right. "My, Aren't I so kind? But You-!"

This weird little thing pointed at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you fire me with that pink little projectile of yours? It stings!" Material-L told me and pointed an accusing finger.

"I hate dealing with people with this attitude." I told myself and looked at this Material-L person. "You were going at Fate-chan on a speed with a killing intent!"

"Was I going on in with a killing intent? Oops, Sorry, I was sent here by Precia Testarossa, to serve as a warning." Material-L said and put her head on her fist. "Oh and a message for, Original too."

This rude person I refuse to call Fate-chan looked at MY Fate-chan. I flew beside my blonde, holding her right hand. Tightening my hold to tell her, everything is fine. That I'm right beside her.

She was shivering, hard hand was shaking, Bardiche on her other hand too was shaking. She was surprised by what I did… but she held my hand too, holding on to it tightly.

"Wh-.. What is this message you're saying?" Fate-chan asked, looking at her blue clone with utmost precautions.

"Let me wait for more guests to arrive." Material-L said as Vita-chan, Signum-san and Hayate-chan infused with Rein-chan arrived. "There, now that we're complete. She told me to tell you this."

"I'm going to bring her back, Fate."

A/N: There you go, I crossed, Battle of the Aces. Ma, ika. =3 I hope I can keep up with all the mysteries. =3 I hope you enjoyed as well, I look forward to more of your comments! Thank you~~ and I hope I ain't going on a fast peace. ~W.K.


	5. I Know But 004

A/N: Good Day! I really apologize it's been a long time. OTL. Nope I am absolutely not throwing this away. College has been… well a stress. But I am doing my best. So right now I bring to you… Chapter 04! Please Enjoy!

**The Moment I Saw You**

~ By W.K.

Chapter – 04

_Continuing from where we left off…_

"L, you're overstaying. You were only told by mother to tell your original her message. Go back." A strict voice similar to Nanoha's echoed from Material-L's clothing. The blue-haired young girl just sighed and booed.

"You. Are. Such. A. Kill Joy, S. I was just enjoying here, your original's pretty brutal you know." She told the other female as a sigh echoed.

"I know. Just, go back."

"Worried about lil 'ol me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, Okay, going back now~" Material-L said as she looked at the whole crowd of mages gathered in the air facing her as if she was a harsh enemy. "Now, now, hush, hush. I'm not here to hurt any of you, but to deliver just that message. Looks like a lot of people are confused. You won't be held in the dark for a long time so chill-out."

After that a dark blue circle mage mark formed and then Material-L disappears.

All of them softly lands on the ground vaguely transforming into casual clothing as they land in the park where no people are.

Nanoha can't take Fate's expression of disbelief. Hayate can't stand the silence.

"Fate-chan, as much as you don't want to hear this. But the 'mother' they are talking about… this is Precia Testarossa, am I right?" Hayate asks her.

Shaken up, but still her mind on the topic, trying to maintain a tough exterior despite shaking and holding tightly on Nanoha's hand. She answered, "It is her."

"But… we haven't confirmed. Please… let's not just jump into conclusion. We need to sort this." Nanoha said as she hugged Fate.

"We should report this to TSAB-" Hayate suggested but Fate retorted right away.

"No! I…" Fate looked at the ground, escaping my grasp. "I can't…"

"Fate-chan… why?" Nanoha asked with those curious eyes.

"Since everyone is here… I should at least tell a bit…" Fate said as she composed herself and started talking. "The capture of Jail Scaglietti had help from the underground. And I was part of that. TSAB didn't know of this help, and I can't let them know about it… because I am still chased. By the TSAB, in accusation of murder."

"So… you… you helped us during the Sankt Kaiser case the JS Incident? Fate-chan…" Nanoha said as she sighed. In this context, technically speaking, all of them are enemies of Fate. And not reporting her… is lying to her job. "I… It's so unfair how… Material-L can live her life joyously as we…"

"Confuse ourselves, whether to turn over an accused criminal… or help a best friend." Hayate said as everybody nodded.

"I don't really care. Fate's our friend. And our friend we should help. I don't really remember how many times we've broken the rules, but I'd break it every time for a friend in need." Vita said as she raised her arms behind her head and looked away.

"Ara… I never knew Vita-chan could be so romantic." Shamal teased as she pat the shorter girl's head.

"Testarossa. Never would it suffice that I have not seen you in ten years but, I will gladly break the rules just to help you clean your name, as you did for us back then." Signum said as she pats Vita's head as well.

"Really, what are we doing sulking here when we can just do our best for our friends and keep a happy life. Come what may come. We can face them together!" Hayate said as she pats Fate's shoulder. "Don't bear it alone alright? We're all here for you."

"We're all here for you, Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she looked at Fate-chan and pressed her forehead to hers. "Don't bear your problems alone… because it hurts to see you, as I watch helpless…"

"I… Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry."

_The next day…_

"Nanoha…" I heard an angelic voice call to me from beside me.

I had a sleep over at Fate-chan's house because Lindy-san had stayed in TSAB for work with Arf-san helping Yuuno-kun in the infinity library as usual.

"I don't what I should do…" I heard that… quivering voice again.

"Tell me… Fate-chan," I told her as I faced her. Holding her hand from under the sheets. "If Lindy-san, Chrono-kun, Arf-san and Amy-san are on active duty in TSAB—"

"How am I able to stay with them?" Fate looked at me squeezing my hand.

"I'm sorry, it's early and yet… I didn't mean to—"

"Ssshh…" She told me as she put a finger on my lips. "I am gone for a long time… and when we met again all I did was to drag you into a mess—"

"You didn't!" I wanted to be dragged with you… I want to understand you more.

"Sshh… I know, I know." She told me and patted my head as I gave her a pout. I love it how she's dealing with this calmly but… I also know that… her head is currently experiencing hell…

"I was originally alone. I was working with the Saint Church, ran by Carim Gracia. I'm sure Hayate knows her." I nod in agreement. I know Carim-san as well. "Mother, took me from there and made a truce with TSAB, that her taking me would be a truce and detainment, with free will, but only to Uminari, and banned me from going to Mid-Childa… until the investigations finishes."

"So… basically, we can work and ask TSAB for help as long as we issue a truce with you, securing that you cannot hurt us, or make contact and escape?" I asked her as she nodded.

"It's not that I can escape anyway. My magic is sealed… to minimum. I have a limiter that gives me a minimum of four ranks down. And if I leave Uminari… a restraint spell will activate…"

"And its effect would be…?"

"All magic and physical abilities down. Basically, the restraint spell would be draining straight from my linker core… if I attempted to use magic." She looked at me with those hurt eyes. It's telling me… 'But if you were taken away from Uminari, I don't care if I lose my life, but I'll save you.' I…

"I…" I can't say anything. I want to protect Fate-chan… but I don't know what I should… what I can do! "So the investigations aren't finished yet."

"Because they don't have solid evidences yet." She told me again… in pain. I can feel the uneasiness in her tone but I can see the calmness in her eyes. Fate-chan, why are you confusing me so… much?

"But why…"

"Someone's pushing the accusation." She closed her eyes upon saying those words.

"Fate-chan…" I can only call her name… as to I was speechless to what I can do, and assure her… I feel so weak. "I… I can't say anything to you… I don't know what I should do to help you… but please promise me one thing."

"What is it, Nanoha?"

**Fate's POV**

"Please don't… ever lie to me, okay?" She told me. My brain was shocked to have processed this. I know Nanoha just doesn't want me to lie to her but…

"I won't. I promise." I just did.

"I love you…" I heard something that piqued my ears, but I don't think I'd like to believe it.

"Eh?" Is the only thing that I managed to say. She closed her eyes as both of her hands held onto mine.

"Just please don't… keep everything to yourself…"

"I won't…" I lied again.

I'm sorry, Nanoha. But I… need to go soon. I don't want you in danger. I can't drag you into this… _I love you too._

_Meanwhile…_

"Come on, S. You're such spoilsport." L said as she hugged S from behind, disturbing the quiet girl as she reads a book.

"And how am I able to become a killjoy?" S, a person who looks like Nanoha when she was a child with her hair down. Wearing a black and crimson barrier jacket with violet eyes.

"I was enjoying their company, and you just had to butt in and tell me to go. Your original is really pretty too though." L said as she cuddled S, burying her head on her neck.

"So where are you trying to get at?" S said in a half-irritating tone that wavered from her usual toned down one.

"Oh ho~ I am actually getting somewhere…"

"Stop getting PDA around here you, little slaves." A child like female that looks like Hayate re-appeared calling herself 'The Great Material-D.'

"D, just get on with your work." L said as she continued bothering S, quiet time.

"Shush you little girls," a not slightly deep female voice said from a corner. Black long hair fluttered as a white lab coat covered it. "Did you deliver my message, L?"

"I did, Mother." She replied in with all utmost respect, as she still continued to bother S.

"Did I get the reactions I want?" She asked once more.

"I'm not so sure… since S told me to, 'go back' right away." All said as she placed her head on top of the said 'S.'

"It's alright, my children." She told them. "So, where do you want to go for now? Let's let them rest as they go crazy for what is going to happen soon, before we proceed on Stage 2 of our plans?"

"Theme Park!"

"Library."

"My castle!"

Outside the said place, laughter was heard. It sounds like a happy family gathering with three children and their mother. It was such a happy atmosphere. No one actually expected that… something is going to happen.

_Yagami Family House…_

"Hayate-chan..."

"I know, Shamal."

"Should we call Nanoha, and Fate?"

"Just, Nanoha."

A/N: Well, I'm really sorry that my update is so slow. OTL. I hope you still continue to support me, as I struggle with college. Thank you as always for everyone's support! I really really appreciate them all. I'm pretty sure this is shorter than my past updates but... yeah. XD


End file.
